Purebloods Do It Like This EDITED
by gobbled234
Summary: Hermione finds that her new head of department is  Witch Weekly's Most Eligible Bachelor. And he has an Order of Merlin, First Class. And Enchantress has named him The Wizarding World's Sexiest Wizard.  And he's a notorious playboy. And he's ridiculously
1. Draco

**411:**

**Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. On the terrace of Mr. Zabini's villa. Italy.**

Draco Malfoy took a healthy gulp of espresso while he got a good look at _Bella _Magazine. At which point he spat out his drink. All over one thoroughly irritated Blaise Zabini. Shame, those were his favorite trousers. Damn, Versace too. (When one grew up with substantial Italian wealth, one would be wise to give into Muggle fashion. Besides... they were amazing with silk.)

"You did that on purpose!"

Ignoring his friend's dire fashion emergency -because mostly everything pertaining to his friend were- Draco jabbed at the tabloid.

"Blaise! Guess who's on the cover of _Bella_? Granger. Hermione fucking Granger."

"...and?

He stared at his friend incredulously. "I don't get why everyone likes her so much!" he exclaimed. He ran a hand through his platinum hair. "I mean...it's bloody irritating is what it is! I can't even escape her in Italy? Merlin. Why is she everywhere?"

Blaise lifted a shoulder gracefully. "She _is _very popular. And beautiful," he added dreamily.

"You know," Draco said slowly, "I haven't seen her in...two years. Even when working with the Order she was always like...on different missions and tasks. His eyes narrowed as his friend's words sank in. "Blaise. You could get any girl you want, and you choose _her_ ?" He sniffed haughtily. " I think she's out of your league."

"Hey. That's my future girlfriend you're talking about," Blaise paused, dabbing at his stained tie. "I think you're jealous of the attention she gets." At Draco's sputtering he said, "And if you think about it logically, she is most certainly not . If anything, I'm out of _her_ league."

"How do you know?" Draco leaned back, the front legs of his chair rising.

Blaise sighed, exasperated. "You've never read any of the articles on her, have you?" He picked up the magazine, and read in smooth, lilting Italian. " Hermione Granger. E una magnifica ragazza " He looked up to see Draco staring at their subject's moving picture. "Hermione Granger. She is a gorgeous woman. Need I go further?"

Draco scowled. "I understand Italian fine, thank you." He tilted his head, most assuredly, admiring the view.

"She really looks like that?"

Blaise glanced at the picture. "Yes. _Magick Maven _is really nasty about her though. The most recent article said that she uses all these cosmetic charms." Then his voice dropped to a whisper. "And that she even did that Muggle face shape-reformation method. Paslatic Surgery or whatever."

At the last comment Draco looked horrified. "Merlin forbid." Then more curiously, "She doesn't use cosmetic charms?"

Blaise smiled inwardly. "No. It's all real." He groaned as Magazine Hermione bit her lip, smiling shyly.

Draco looked at the picture critically. Oh. My. Merlin She had a glowing complexion that complimented her honey coloured hair. Hair that seemed to have the texture of shimmering silk. Luminescent amber eyes were fringed with long, dark lashes. Her full lips were a sweet pink, and the bottom lip was plumper than the top, exuding a pouty look.

Blaise grinned. "Isn't she completely veela-worthy?"

He croaked. Flushing, he tried, "Um... she's okay."

Blaise looked at him skeptically. "I admire your ability to keep up a barrier, even subconsciously." He paused, letting his words sink in. "But one wonders," he continued slowly, "what one's friend is so desperately trying to hide."

Draco silently scrabbled for an excuse as to his unusual lack of words. "One's friend wonders how Granger's once un-appealing hair now looks so damned sexy."

"I always thought it looked hot in a 'I've just been shagged' kind of way."

"Damn, I wonder what her body looks like."

Blaise smirked. "She looks like sex on a stick. And you won't have to."

Draco stared at him. "What do y-"

He was interrupted with a soft, feminine, "Blaise?"

To Be Continued...

A Wizarding Cosmo of sorts...


	2. Granger!

(The Dannes Film Festival is sort of like the American's 'Cannes'. So The Dannes is a very important Wizarding World social event that various socialites, celebrities, and elite attend every year. This year, it just so happens to be taking place in Italy. Just thought you might want a heads-up... Please Read and review!)

**411:**

**Enter Hermione Granger. **

Draco hated surprises. But he _especially_ hated it when they came from people who _knew_ that he hated surprises. So our tale continues, picking up at...

Draco looking shocked as he turned around to see the object of his musings standing in the doorway.

Blaise smiled jauntily, observing that the blondie didn't look so hot with bugged-out eyes.

"Hermione!" Blaise rose from his seat, and sauntered toward her. "Why in Merlin's name are you carrying your bags? Did the house elves not help you?"

She frowned at the sultry Italian. "Blaise, you know how I feel about house elves."

He slipped both of his arms around her slim hips. "_Ah, dolcessa. _My apologies, Ms. Granger. I forgot." She smiled shyly and wound her arms around his torso. "Thank you for inviting me, but I feel as though there's more to this international invite than just, say...tea?" At this she looked at Draco pointedly.

"Hello...Draco."

Draco inclined his head slightly, looking impossibly aristocratic. "Ms. Granger. How have you been?"

Blaise led her toward the patio set. "We were just having a light breakfast. Join us?"

Granger was more breathtaking than she was in the papers. Silky, voluminous, chocolate tresses curled softly at the bottom, with side-swept bangs that fell sexily in front of her eyes. Gods. Her thick lashes framed her large eyes which, up close, were more a swirling mixture of cinnamon and hazel. She had a dainty nose, and full, pouty lips. Draco glanced at her body, and suppressed a snort. THAT was the true reason Blaise was courting her. The most gorgeous breasts he had ever seen, slim waist, and softly rounded hips. If only he could see her _arse_.

"I'm doing well, thank you." She smiled at him graciously, and sat down between the two.

"Ms. Granger, I was unaware of your presence for the Dannes Film Festival."

She took a sip of espresso, then immediately started coughing. Unfortunately, her white sundress along with Blaise's silk vest, were sopping wet. She coughed violently again, and Blaise conjured a glass of water. She sipped through pursed lips, then exhaled slowly.

"Pardon? You mean _the _Dannes?" She turned to glare at Blaise.

"What, pray tell, is wrong with The Dannes? Potter goes, Draco goes, many a Weasley go, I go...It is _the _social event of the season, and you're the only one on the guest list who's not going."

"Blaise I _hate_ being in the spotlight. Once again, you _know _that as well." She added bitterly, "Hence my incredibly crappy job." Draco was intrigued. Granger had a crap job?

"You know," he drawled lazily, "it would be that a person such as yourself wouldn't want to go. You're as boring as ever."

Her eyes flashed, but before she could throw in her two knuts worth, Blaise intervened.

"Hermione, why don't you go freshen up a bit?"

"I could always use my wand..."

"Yeah, but you should rest a bit too, no?"

She looked dubious. "I guess..." Seeming to have made a decision she said, "Okay, I'll see you in a bit Blaise."

Draco admired her bum as she walked across the terrace. _Nice._

"Where's my goodbye Granger?" he asked, smirking.

She turned around, gritting her- he couldn't help but notice- perfect, white teeth. "Good bye." Rather scathingly, he thought.

"_Tuo caffè italiano è molto forte."_


	3. Socialites At Their Not So Best

**411:**

**Fleur Delacour thinks she's all that and a bag of chips. What with being a veela and all, I'd have to say she's slightly entitled to think so..**

"Draco, Blaise!" Stepping onto the terrace, Miss Delacour shook her long, silky hair, hoping to catch the attention of the handsome men.

Blaise and Draco stood -as gentlemen should do so in the arrival of a lady. Draco smirked, letting her kiss his cheeks. He made no move to reciprocate the gesture himself however. Because really, the only reason he let Fleur kiss him was the fact that A) she was part-veela. Who _didn't _want to be kissed by a veela? And B)? Well, B) he... liked someone else.

"Dumped Weasel yet?"

She had half a mind to slap the smug expression off of his sexy face.

" 'ave you asked 'ermione out yet?"

Blaise snickered. "Isn't she out of your _league _Draco?"

"I've no idea what you're talking about," he snapped, flushing slightly. "On another note," he continued, "I didn't know you spoke Italian." He looked at her in fake curiosity, hoping desperately she would catch on and not pursue the- er, _taboo _subject.

"Very well, actually." She craned her neck around Draco to glance at their Italian friend. "Blaise mon chéri, où est 'ermione?" In truth, she had passed the lovely girl on her way in, but she was enjoying the flustered look on Draco's face far too much.

"Is Gabrielle in town?"

She narrowed her eyes at the blonds audacity. Well. Two could- and _would- _play at this game.

Blaise, spotting the beginnings of something Slytherin-esque in the making, raised his eyebrows at the slight tension between the two. Ever the diplomat he intervened, "We're going to have brunch around noon. Care to join us? We have a business proposition we'd like to discuss with Miss Granger."

Fleur was part of the fashion agency that Draco owned. But then again, Draco owned half of the Wizarding World itself. Though for the life of her she couldn't understand why her boss was interested in having Hermione Granger work for him. When had Blaise proposed this idea to Draco, and what were his reasons for agreeing? Wait a minute...

"What?!" Draco, apparently, had been notified right...now.

Blaise smiled at his apoplectic friend soothingly. "Of course, I'll have to run it by you first boss, but I'm sure you'll agree that having Hermione will have it's uses."

Using his most haughty tone, he made sure his words were clipped and well-delivered. "We will not be in need of her services," he said coldly.

"Yeah well. We'll discuss this in my study shall we?" And with a teasing, albeit _highly_ insulting, dismissal, Fleur was escorted to her rooms with the house elves in tow.

"You're fired."

Blaise waved his hand dismissively. "You say that to me at least twice a week."

Draco growled. Being prominent within the Wizarding World meant nothing if a bloke couldn't intimidate his best mate.


	4. Practicing Our Smiles

**411:**

**We have just been informed that Misters Malfoy and Zabini are dining with Miss Fleur Delacour-Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger. Miss Granger, who has been out of the limelight far too long for our liking, is enjoying an extravagant brunch at one of Mr. Malfoy's restaurants- Italian branch, naturally...**

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. Why was it that there was so much paparazzi around their table? After voicing her concerns, she was met with three incredulous stares. Apparently, she'd missed something..?

Recovering first, Draco gave her a smug look. "Well, it's probably because you're dining with me."

She looked puzzled. Was it trick of the light- of course it wasn't. This was_ his _restaurant we're talking about- or was Granger really _that_ out of the loop?

He sighed exasperated.. It wasn't every day that someone didn't realize the significance of one Draco Malfoy. How oddly...refreshing.

He leaned forward. "Honestly. Have you been living under a rock these past two years?"

Blaise crammed a bread roll into his mouth. "Mmph. More like a boulder actually."

Fleur looked on disgustedly. "'ow distasteful of you Blaise," she sniffed.

Granger smiled at him, her words a sharp contrast to the sweet look on her face.

"Zabini. You eat like a plebeian."

Blaise had the grace to look ashamed. He was halfway through mumbling an apology- of sorts, because can you really expect a former Slytherin to apologize without making it sound somewhat haughty?- when Draco interrupted him.

"You _would _know a thing or two about plebs, wouldn't you Granger?" he remarked, smiling condescendingly.

Instead of getting the fiery response he was hoping for, she gracefully smoothed a cloth napkin onto her lap. Digging into her _panzanella_, she said, "I won't even dignify that with a response."

Fleur smirked at her boss. " 'ermione comes from an affluent background Draco. Whatever are you talking about mon blond?"

Draco looked at her with ill-concealed irritation. Fleur _would_ know that. Scowling, he swished around the wine in his glass. Tipping his glass in Granger's direction, he smiled at her sardonically.

"A toast is in order Blaise. To our newest MIE employee."

Hermione returned the smile with a tight one of her own, inwardly seething. How very appropriate for him to be so presumptuous. So what if she _really_ wanted the job? No point in not milking the two men beforehand right? Just a little fun, have them- or rather _him_- begging. Let the games begin.

"You know what they say about assuming..." she let her voice trail off as she glanced at Malfoy above her wine glass.

He smiled at her mockingly. "Ms. Granger, surely that is no way to get into the good graces of your new boss, is it?"

"You mean I'm not in them already?"

Now, he was kind of annoyed. Wasn't she supposed to be slightly grateful that he'd rescued her from that sucky job of hers? He shuddered. It really _was_ that awful. Back in Zabini's study, when he had been told of her current occupation, he'd had a rare moment of sympathy toward the swotty Muggleborn witch. No one deserved the kind of job she had.

He was getting tired of the current subject. No fun if she wasn't going to rise to the bait. While everyone was occupied with their dishes, he took a moment to admire her person. She had traded the white, form-fitting sundress that she'd arrived in for something more formal. He belatedly realized that Blaise had probably notified her of the restaurant's posh atmosphere.

Granger was classy, he'd give her that. Dressed in a pinstriped champagne-coloured pantsuit, she had a silk Hermès scarf tied loosely around her neck. Small diamond studs graced her ears and her gorgeous hair was tastefully swept back in a shining caramel knot at the base of her neck.

"Did you know that 'ermès is a Wizarding brand as well as Muggle, 'ermione? "

She looked at Fleur and shook her head, a contemplative look on her face. "No," she said slowly. "Though now, I can't believe I hadn't thought of it before. It's simply spectacular isn't it?"

Blaise smiled at her enticingly. Draco looked at his friend curiously, who smirked in response. Oh yeah. He had a crush on Granger.

"_You _are what's simply spectacular Ms. Granger."

Draco watched, somewhat irked- though he couldn't figure out _why_- as Granger blushed prettily. She didn't smile though.

"Thank you Blaise." Her eyes were lowered modestly, her dark lashes distinguishing the paleness of her skin. _Pale yet golden._

Draco shook his head, mentally scolding himself. _Yuck_, this was Granger. Granted there was nothing 'yuck' about her, but that was beside the point. Anyway, it was way out of line- not to mention highly against The Malfoy Code- to think in poetic verses, even if they were lame.

A little too Potterific for his taste. Never mind the fact that Potter was one of the most influential wizards in the Wizarding World. Never mind the fact that he had played pick-up Quidditch at his mansion last Tuesday.

Never mind the fact that the bloke was one of his best mates.

Blaise smiled a sickly, saccharine smile at her. Draco, being who he was, classified this as his 'I-want-to-get-in-your-pants' smile.

It was then that Draco Malfoy had a small epiphany. Smiles are rarely distributed in a genuine manner.

He was glad that Fleur didn't know Blaise as well as he did, because if she knew of the many lewd things that were most assuredly passing through Zabini's mind, she'd slap him. Which, now that he came to think about it, wasn't necessarily a bad thing.


	5. Welcome to MIE

Author's Note: I might hold off a bit, and let some reviews accumulate. I'm ready to update, and the latest chapter will be installed as soon as I get (somewhere) around twenty reviews..

I wanted to address the concern- from one of the reviewers- that this story _is _based slightly off the book The Devil Wears Prada. It is sort of my inspiration for the story.

Oh yes, and I don't appreciate flaming.

Onto the story!

**411:**

**We have just been alerted that Draco Malfoy's fiancé is her way into Annelli. (Mr. Malfoy has been spotted eating there from time to time with various wizarding elite. He's here right now with Blaise Zabini, Director of Customer Relations at MIE, and friends Fleur Delacour and Hermione Granger.) For those of you who don't recall, this is the restaurant where international supermodel Dani accepted Mr. Malfoy's proposal**..

Hermione was finally beginning to relax in the present company, though Blaise's comments were rather unnerving. He seemed to, er..._fancy _her.

Draco smiled at Fleur who was informing them of Pansy Parkinson's latest party. "Eet was quite ze soiree Draco, but I know that you were rather busy with Dani." She emphasized the comment with a waggling of her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

Hermione turned to look at him, but addressed Fleur. "Another one of his conquests, I gather?"

Draco smiled slightly. "You gather wrong."

At her raised brow he articulated. "She's my intended."

"Ah."

Well, good for him. In fact, she thought it was rather sweet that he had finally settled down.

What a naive, stupid, stupid girl.

Oh well. Give the girl some slack will you? She's new to the celebrity scene, after all...

Draco stared entranced. Granger was smiling. At him.

The thought was rather unbidden, but he couldn't help but notice that she looked even more radiant when she smiled. Her entire face lit up, and her sparkly white teeth were rather blinding.

Before he could think of what he was doing, he gave a small smile in return. Much smaller than hers, sure, but he was confident it was quite genuine.

No dripping innuendo in _his_ grin. At least he didn't think so. But Granger probably hadn't interpreted Zabini's grin anyway. Because really. This was Granger. She was clueless when it came to the art of seduction. Not that he knew or anything, but he was sure she was.

He was sure of it.

Malfoy looked adorable with his lopsided smile. Wait, _what?_ No, no. She just meant that he looked rather...presentable when h-- oh hell, who was she trying to kid? Herself? He was damn sexy, and the small grin sent her way would've made her knees buckle had she been standing. Thank Merlin she wasn't, right?

Noticing that Blaise was rather preoccupied flirting with their waitress, and Fleur was chatting with her husband on her cell- at least she _hoped _it was Bill, what with all the cooing noises she was making- that left Malfoy staring at her. Rather intently. And since she didn't like the attention directly on herself, and she and Malfoy were having their first almost-civil conversation she felt there ought to be a witness.

Or a continuation of the dialogue. Sighing inwardly, she decided to end the small torture she was putting him and Blaise through and asked, "So what will my job entail Malfoy?"

He blinked at her. "Well basically, he- _we_ want you to be a poster girl of sorts. For the company, that is. Um..how do I put this...? You'll be attending functions on behalf of MIE, help us with finances-"

She interrupted, "Finances? I don't know, I mean don't you have an accountant or something of that sort?"

He shook his head. "I don't really trust anyone but myself to look after my fortune. The only person I could come up with- _Don't_ look at me that way Granger, I'm not _complimenting_ you or anything, it's a fact. You're just sickeningly heroic and trustworthy and crap. Bloody Gryffindor righteousness ended up being somewhat useful after all didn't it."

She opened her mouth to interrupt him, but he cut her off. "Do you or do you not want to know of your job description? And do shut your mouth. You'll attract flies."

There he went again. Saying something sweet- what had it been anyway? Oh right. Fiancé.- then making an absolute _arse_ out of himself.

Huffing, she crossed her arms and tersely nodded at him to continue.

Granger looked kind of hot when she was mad. Well, she wasn't really mad was she? If she looked this good when irritated, he wondered how she was when angry?

He bet she was wild in bed.

Dear readers, you must be wondering where were Mr. Malfoy's morals? How dare he think in such ways of another woman, when he was _betrothed?_ Well. Thinking like that, you obviously don't know much of the lifestyles of the rich and famous. He happened to be both.

Shaking his head to clear the rampaging thoughts, he drawled, "As I was saying.. Poster girl position, finances, oh yes! You'll help me make deals with other potential companies that may want to invest in the MIE stock." He paused, letting everything sink in. One more thing. But would she accept? Hm..

"You have had such a dreary, dreadful, _awful_ job," he paused yet again, smirking at the pinched look on her face, "and I just know that you're seeking something exciting and interesting to pop into your otherwise drab life."

He knew it was true. She knew it was true. He _knew_ she knew it was true. And since he was confident that he had the gullible innocent hooked, it was time to reel her in. Or go for the kill. Depends on which way you look at it really..

Switching to a brisk, business-like tone he said, "Your final occupation, part three of the three entailments will be a great honour. One many witches in your..._position_" he said it delicately, not wanting his next words to scare her off and swooped in with, "would admire. You _will _have to adhere to the final installment in this otherwise done-deal of sorts proposition.."

She growled. Ooh, did she know how sexy that sounded? Probably not. This was, after all, Granger. Her face was in the dictionary somewhere near "prude" and "violent."

"Get on with it Malfoy."

"Mr. Malfoy," he corrected lightly. "We like to stay professional Ms. Granger. The last thing MIE will be requiring from your services will be part of the fashion department. Not that I'm saying you have a sense of fashion. You don't."

What a liar. But he'd be damned if he were to admit she had a sleek sophistication about her, especially to the witch herself.

Reverting to his bored, nonchalant, sexy, barely-out-of-my-teens-yet-oh-so-rich self, he sighed. "Blaise decided that you would make a good vision of MIE as the 'Malfoy Woman' herself. What the Malfoy woman herself would depict and such."

That. Arrogant. Prick.

"You're a right little hypocrite," she said nastily, "but I understand your reluctance, _believe me _I do."

Malfoy looked at her curiously, and she gave him a smug look. "I supposed there are worse things than being Mal Fashion's cover girl right? As you said, I _did _have a dreary job. Hopefully this is the spice I'm looking for. I'm always up to new things, new challenges." The last word was delievered in a deceptively silky tone.

"Anyway, it's almost the same as your first term. So...I accept."

She leaned forward, as did he. Malfoy grasped her slender, jewel-encrusted hand delicately. He raised his pale eyebrows in approval. Good.

What wasn't good was the way he was clasping her hand, as if it were fragile, as if she were..._weak._

"I hate it when men do that," she said casually, glancing down at their hands. Then she gripped his hand harder and shook it rigorously.

He leaned back as she settle into her seat. Blaise and Fleur were now watching them curiously, and he didn't want to cause a scene. Nevertheless, he was quite amused. How...feminist of her. Not that he'd expect anything less.

It's just that. He'd been about to kiss it. And he didn't know how to go about doing it. Just as well, he supposed, she'd fixed that little problem herself.

"Zabini, Delacour, welcome to your newest pet project," he said softly.

"But-"

"'ow-"

They both started at the same time, but Draco, being the genius he was interrupted them. "Formally," he explained, and they smiled.

He smiled inwardly as she sat there simmering in anger.


End file.
